


Daydream

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Grog/Keyleth/Vax, Background Relationships, Background Vex/Keyleth/Pike, Bakery, Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017, Daydreaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Have Your Canon and Fanon Too, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polymachina, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: After a parting, Pike daydreams about a place where everyone could be together, always.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today’s prompt is "Alternate Universe." Somebody should probably tell Percy that another plane doesn't count as an alternate universe.
> 
> This fic is set between episodes 94 and 95, so watch out for spoilers if you're not caught up!

They tried to keep the goodbyes tear-free, but even though Keyleth and Vax would be back in a month to take Vex with them on a visit to Syngorn, Keyleth was wiping her eyes as she cast Transport Via Plants on the Sun Tree. She didn't look back, but Vax gave his sister a wave and Grog a wink before dashing through.

And then they were gone.

"Oh Gr-og," Pike crooned, patting his hand. "It's okay! We'll see them soon!"

"I'm fine," he lied, scraping at his cheek with one fist. "I'm just upset—I didn't get the chance to kill Vax today. He was—too fast—!" With these words said, he dashed down the street in the opposite direction, to the woods or the pub or the house of lady favors; somewhere he could have feelings.

"I'm not fine," Pike admitted. "We were only all here for a couple of days, and Grog took all the Keyleth time."

Percy frowned. "But you and she spent the whole afternoon together yesterday at the bakery," he said. "What do you mean Grog took—"

Vex hip checked him. 

Percy turned his confused look on her, analyzed her smirk, and turned white, then red. "Oh.  _ Oh. _ I see. Yes. Let's never speak of this again."

"Of course, dear," Vex said, and paused to lean down and kiss Pike. They would, just without Percy present.

Pike let out a happy sigh despite the recent parting and reached up to take Percy's hand. "We're pretty lucky," she said. "But what if...?"

"What if what, darling?" Vex asked.

"What if we could all be together all the time? If we didn't have any other responsibilities? Saving the world, running cities and being in charge of guarding elemental gates or whatever?" She looked up at Percy. "That'd be nice, don't you think?"

"You mean, go back to before the dragons?" he asked. "Back to Greyskull?"

Pike shook her head. "No, because even then we had demands on our time. We were on the Tal'Dorei council, Allura sent us to Kraghammer to find Kima... And I'm not even talking about before that, when we were saving Westrunn, or before you guys met me. I mean like if we were somewhere that nobody wanted us to go on a quest for them, or search for artifacts for them, or arrange a seating chart for a dinner for visiting dignitaries."

Percy let out a groan of disgust. The stubborn seating chart had been plaguing him for a week, and Cassandra had refused to lend him her expertise, preferring to begin talking about a journey she intended to take whenever he brought it up.

"An alternate universe?" Vex proposed.

"The Feywild," Percy said immediately. "We could build a house within sight of the Moonbrush, close enough to Syngorn that we could visit whenever it was around."

"Grog would like that," Pike said.

Vex made a face at the mention of the city. "Velora," Percy reminded her.

"True," she said. "And I bet she'd love to meet some of the werewolves!"

"Is there such a thing as a were-owlbear?" Pike wondered.

"I don't see why there wouldn't be," Percy told her. "We'd have to ward the place, make sure nothing could get in if we didn't want it to, and..." he trailed off, muttering to himself, planning the whole thing out.

"Have a good day at work, dear," Vex called, as he wandered off toward the castle.

"He's not going to think about that seating chart at all today, is he?" Pike asked, watching him go.

"It's fine;" Vex told her. "Cass and I worked it out the second we finalized the date. She's just waiting for him to apologize again for leaving  _ her _ to administer the city while  _ he _ went off to adventure."

Pike laughed, then fell silent as she and Vex continued on toward the Slayer's Cake.

"Are you still thinking about an alternate universe?" Vex asked, as she pulled the door open for Pike.

"Maybe," Pike said, grinning as Tary called out a greeting from the kitchen. "What if we weren't adventurers? What if we all just... worked at a bakery?"

"I like doing both," Tary said, carrying out a tray of bear claws for Pike to put in the front window. "Doty, keep stirring that glaze!"

He bustled back into the kitchen and Vex helped herself to some Doty-prepared coffee. "We'd all be able to do some pretty amazing things for just being bakery workers," she said.

"But if it's an alternate universe, then maybe we don't have spells or anything," Pike proposed.

"That would definitely cut down on the adventuring," Vex replied. 

"You would be the manager, Keyleth and Tary could work on marketing and product development, and the rest of us would just be employees."

"So... exactly like now?"

Pike huffed out a laugh as she pulled on her apron and picked up the bear claws. "Yes, only without all the other stuff. We'd all go home at the end of the day and be normal. No guarding the gate to the elemental plane of air, no staying late at the castle to inspect the Riflemen. Just us, being together."

"That sounds nice," Tary said, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. "Do you mind if I—?" he waved at his manservant, who was still keeping a steady eye on the glaze he was stirring.

"Sure," Pike told him.

"Tary," Doty said.

"Ah, perfect timing," Tary exclaimed, moving to take over the final steps. "Doty, take this down," they heard him say as the kitchen door swung shut behind him. "This afternoon, Pike arrived at the Slayer's Cake with a  _ brilliant _ idea..."

"Would you rather live in a world like that?" Vex asked, moving to clear off the tables and scooping a three copper tip one patron had left and tossing it into the tip jar on the counter.

"Probably not," Pike said, placing the last bear claw in the display case and closing the glass. "But it's fun to daydream about sometimes."

"It is," Vex agreed. She joined Pike behind the counter and kissed her. "Real life's not so bad, though, is it?"

"Nah," Pike said, setting the tray in the kitchen window and putting her arms around Vex. "Not as long as you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165124333898/daydream-catrinasl-critical-role-web-series)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
